Her IPod
by crazy4fries
Summary: When Edward left Bella, she was dying. But she was found by Damon, who Changed her and made her his Princess of Darkness. After two years, they meet again. What will happen? Suppoded to be a ONESHOT but became a story.  REWRITING.
1. Thanks for the Memories

Damon's POV

_He left. He left. He left. Why did he leave?_

The voice kept saying with so much grief. I followed it and stumbled on a human. At least I thought it was a human. It looked horrible. It had scratches all over her body, blood was running and staining her very pale skin and her hair was tangled with dirt and leaves. I knelled down on the ground and looked at the body.

"BELLA!" I heard voices. Oh, that must be her name. Well, I found her first and as they say "founders keepers…"

I grabbed the body and carried her on my shoulder as I ran away from the pathetic little town with a horrible weather report.

When I got to my home, don't know where, she was almost dead so I put her on my bed and gave her as much blood as possible for her to live. Unfortunately, she died. Fortunately she had so much blood that she Changed.

***2 years later***

"Come on, Damon. Why can't we just go take a peek? I'll be careful. I promise I won't bite. Well, bite and kill, but that's beside the point" begged Bella, my Princess of the Dark.

"You know why we can't go" I told her

"I don't love him anymore. I just want to see how my dad is." She said

"He's probably still crying" I said

"Damon" she scolded

"Fine. We can go. But you are going with a disguise. The will freak to death if anyone recognizes you, being such a noisy little town, I bet they breed between themselves" I said as I finished with our snack for the night.

"Do you always have to be so mean?" she asked licking her lips of blood

"Would you love me if I wasn't?" I asked

"Um very true" she said and gave me a kiss

"Come on, let's go get you a new look" I said and grabbed her hand as we ran through the dark city.

"How do I look?" asked Bella twirling around letting me watch her from all the angles.

"Um, good enough to eat" I said checking her out.

"That good?" she laughed

"Better" I growled and went to her and kissed her.

"Come on, we have a long drive home" she said breaking the kiss

"Your home" I said.

She laughed as we got on the Ferrari and drove away.

**Next Day**

Edward's POV.

I was back in town. After two years, she probably moved on. But I can't stay away from her, I have to see her. Just see if she's ok. Just one peek.

I was back in my old house and the sun was shining through the glass wall making me and the dust in the air sparkle.

As the silence engulfed me I heard something far, far way. It was the silent purr of an engine. And laughter. And loud music.

"_One night, and one more time__  
__Thanks for the memories__  
__Even though they weren't so great__  
__He tastes like you only sweeter___

_One night, yeah one more time__  
__Thanks for the memories__  
__Thanks for the memories__  
__See, He tastes like you only sweeter"_

There were two voices. One male and one female. The female was familiar. It was her voice but something was different about it, it was more seducing, more powerful than before.

I followed the car that was speeding down the highway into town.

When I got to town I hid in the shadows of my hoodie and of a building. The couple got out and went to the hotel.

He was tall and somewhat pale. He had black jeans with a black t and a leather jacket and black Ray Bans.

She was _her_ height. She was wearing the same clothes, black pants, black t, leather jacket and black Ray Bans. Her hair was curly and a deep shade of blood red.

She smelled like _her_ but sweeter if possible. Maybe my mind had forgotten how mouthwatering her scent was.

"Come on Isa, lets rest before we eat" he said but the way he said _eat_ was as if it were a joke.

"Cant we just do what we came to do first, then rest, then eat?" she asked in _her_ angelic voice, but this voice had more authority, more confidence to it.

"no, I don't want you to slip. You haven't eaten since we left and you slipping will mean you getting sad. And that is not right for me" he said and kissed her lips

"Why are you so good to me? I don't deserve you" she said smiling at him through the kiss

"Princess, we have talked about it. it was only destiny what happened to you. You had to be broken for me to fix you up. Now let's go it's getting late and you haven't rested yet." He said and pulled her into the lobby. They stopped at the front door without entering.

He looked both sides as if checking for anyone to see but found no one as the parking lot was deserted.

He let go of her arm and transformed into a huge, dark, Raven. It cracked twice then shifted back to a man. Who were these people?

A lady came out in a suit. She must be the receptionist.

"Hi, do you need anything?" asked the receptionist to the boy who she was giving that look women gave to me.

"Yeah we do." Said the girl with a sneer. She took off her glasses to reveal a pair of the deepest, richest chocolate eyes ever. The eyes I fell in love with. It was Bella. It was my Bella. What was she doing with this creep? Bella looked at the woman right in the eye and said, no scratch that, commanded to the lady "We want a room. Now. So, Invite us in and give us your nicest room. No one is to disturb for any reason. Understand?" when did my sweet little angle turn so mean and harsh?

"I understand" said the lady in a trance. She then walked into the lobby and said "come in" then went behind the counter and grabbed a key "follow me" she said in the same tone and went towards the rooms.

"That wasn't necessary" said the boy

"I should snap her neck for looking at you like that" said Bella with a growl.

"Now, Princess. If you were to do that to every girl who looks at me, there would be no women on the planet" he laughed

"Better for me" she said smiling and went into the lobby.

What happened to my Bella? Why was she talking about killing people?


	2. Bottle Pop

Thanks to everyone who made my inbox full of emails telling me you like my story. sorry i took so long, i had to sneak the computer to myself and think of another chapter. keep those comment coming, they are what made me hurt myself thinking to bring you a new chapter. this chapter was inspired by the song Bottle Pop by The Pussycat Dolls. enjoy!!

**Damon's POV**

"Did you feel him?" I asked Bella when we were alone in the room.

"Yes." She said as she was looking in the mirror

"Did you read his mind?" I asked

"Yes" she said looking for an answer in the mirror

"Well?" I asked

"I—"she was at loss of words

"Bella we have to leave. He recognized you. That was our deal, if anyone recognizes you; we erase their memory and leave. We can't stay," I said

"No. I haven't seen my father. _That_ was our deal, we see my father, we have fun terrorizing town then leave and never come back. I-I have to see him." Bella said starting to cry, "It's been two years Damon, I have to see him" she cried as I held her tightly. I hate to see my Princess hurt.

"Ok love. Let's get clean and grab a bite. Tomorrow morning, we'll go to your house and talk to him. Well compel him to think it was a dream and to feel happy he had it, not feel worse," I said patting her hair and calming her down.

"Yeah, about that, I…" she started

"Yes?"

"Well, I want to tell Charlie the truth. He deserves it after all that has happened. I know he has questions but he just won't ask then. He is fine with the lies as long as I'm happy," she said looking grimmer that ever.

"If that's what you want," I said in her ear

"Damon" she said

"Yes?" I asked kissing her neck

"Damon"

"Yes?

"Food?" she asked

"That can wait" I said and kissed her lips

"Ok" she said against my kiss and kissed me passionately

"Wait!" she said suddenly

"Whaaat?" I moned anoyed she stopped

"we need a show" she said getting up and going to her ipod. she looked through the songs until she found one.

_All them other models bottling_  
_Like mamas bottle tasty_  
_If you pop my bottle all them models gonna hate me_

_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_When my bottle pop_  
_Shake Me_

I grabbed her and pushed her on the bed and kissed her neck. She arched her back in pleasure

"Love," I said kissing her shoulder

"What now?" she asked annoyed

_Are you sure? He could be outside the window_ I sent her in my silent voice which I know she heard

_Even __better,_ she thought in a feral growl, and then ripped my shirt. She had that evil smile of hers when she knows pain for someone is about to come.

I kissed her spot in the neck where I could see a vein pump in time with her heart. Then looked at her in the eyes as I felt my eyes turn pure black and the veins under my eyes appeared, my fangs grew and using my power I explored the outside of out room. I was right; the masochistic bastard was standing outside the window watching with a tortured face as I went down and bit Bella right in the neck, then started to pull in her sweet blood into me.

**Edward's POV**

I was standing outside their hotel window without their knowledge. I knew because I could read the male's mind and he was only thinking about Bella's body. And for some reason, I could now read her mind and she was thinking about the male's body.

I looked horrified as he pushed her on the bed and started to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"Love?" he asked

"What now?" she asked angry with him for stopping

There was silence for a while, then she snarled deeply and ripped his shirt with amazing strength I didn't know she had. She was running her hands up and down his chest and back as she too kissed his neck and chest and lips. I saw him look in her eyes as his eyes turned black as night and veins grew under and around them. Then something weird happened, he grew fangs. He had fangs and he dived in and bit Bella right where her vein would be. She gasped in surprise and arched her back. She closed her eyes and grabbed on to Damon around the neck as if her life depended on it. When she opened her eyes again, they were as black as Damon's had been. Her eyes grew veins around them and her also her fangs. Fangs. BELLA HAD _FANGS!_ My sweet angel was now damned for eternity to the night

**No One's POV**

_My turn _Bella smiled as Damon came back up and his lips were covered with her blood. Her neck healed as she pushed him up and flipped him around as she sat on his hips and scratched his chest with her nails with a teasing look on her face. He sat up with her on his lap and grabbed the rim of her shirt as he pulled it up slowly, caressing her body as he went up. His hands stopped for a minute on her breast and continued up until her hands were above her head and the shirt was off. He grabbed her hands above their head and kissed her softly, then went back down slowly as he came up, caressing her back. She bit down hard on Damon as he came the bottom of her back and grabbed her pants and started to take them down when they heard Edward growl outside their window. They snapped their heads to the sound to find Edward looking through the thin curtains as his love made love to another monster. She must be thrilled, thought Edward, she finally got a monster that cares nothing about her and gives her what she wants.

As he finished his thought the couple inside smiled and got up at lightning speed in front of the window.

"Hello Edward" said Bella smiling, her lips covered in blood.

**Edward's POV**

"Hello Edward" said Bella smiling. My beautiful and _woozy-at-the-sight-of-blood_ Bella had blood-covered lips, smiling at him without a shirt and looking more confident than he had ever seen her.

"Well, that one is your fault. If you had Changed me and loved me before you left, I would have been a little more fun to be around with" she smiled

"You can read my mind?" I asked

"oh" she said with a sparkle in her eyes "I can do more than just read your mind honey" she said evilly but sweetly at the same time as she walked up to me and stood in front of me "I can _control_ you mind" she said breathing the words into my face.

Can you please for my sanity put a shirt on? I asked her in my mind one, to test if she was telling the truth and two because I couldn't talk right now. She was seducing me like had done to her two years ago.

"No, I'm fine thank you" she said pressing her torso to my hoddie.

"You- you" I started but couldn't finished

"I-I what?" she mocked

"You drink blood," I said taken back

"Um, it appears I do" she said licking her lips and clearing them of blood "and _human _blood too" she said mocking before she went to a smiling Damon.

"What are you" I asked

**Bella's POV**

"What are you?" he asked looking scared beyond his dreams

I heard Damon laugh "We are Vampires. REAL vampires." I said putting my arm around Damon

"What do you mean real?" asked Edward

"It means we don't look like total queers when the light touches us. We burn, we turn to dust" said Damon making fun of his sparkling.

"To tell you the truth Edward, the first time I saw you sparkle, I laughed inside a little. You looked like you belonged in a strip club" I said "but I was too in love with you to say anything else than 'beautiful'" I explained

"You love me?" asked Edward

"Loved Edward. Loved, as in past tense. And yes, I did" I said now mad at him for leaving

"And more than your pathetic vampiric head can imagine. For moths she would wake up screaming and sweating and crying that you left her." Said Damon hugging me around the waist and bringing me closer to him.

"Damon" I warned

"Yes Princess?" he asked using his nickname for me which makes me giggle.

"It's late Damon, and I'm hungry." I purred to my love

"Mm, me too" he said purring back "Well it was nice to meet you Edgar" said Damon taking my hand and turning me to the window

"Its Edward" said Edward with a growl and a broken heart

Damon huffed "Like it matters" then jumped in the window and closed it, leaving the curtain open so nothing could obstruct the view on either side.

I went over to our luggage and changed in the room. Don't, get me wrong, I'm still a little shy, but the only two people who were looking was one that had ripped a huge amount of my clothes off my body and the other one was one who had the chance but didn't take it; he deserved to pay.

I finished undressing and was left in my bra and panties. I put on a slutty looking skirt, a top that makes it hard to breathe in, and high heels.

"How do I look?" I asked when I was done fixing myself to go look for dinner.

"Mm, good enough to eat" purred Damon form the bed. He had on a full black on black outfit complete with leather jacket. He got up and grabbed my wait bringing me to him; he was going to kiss me up I pulled away

"No, no, no. Dessert comes after the meals." I said and pulled away from him.

"Then let's get dinner over with." Said Damon darting through the door out to find the only excising club in this town.


	3. Take Me On The Floor

That night as I went hunting with Damon, I couldn't concentrate. I was confused, I thought that if I saw him again I would run to him and hug him and forgive him for leaving me in the forest. However, I didn't. I taunted him, I seduced him, all I could think about was Damon, and how much in love, I am with him. But was it really love? I thought I loved Edward, but now I just feel indifferent at the sight of him.

"Princess!" yelled Damon pulling me away from the body I was feeding from

I hissed at him "what?" I growled not coming to my senses from the pleasure of feeding.

"Do you want him dead?" he asked looking down at the blond boy with blue eyes that lay on the ground half-dead.

"I'm sorry" I looked down at the boy and noticed his face for the first time. "Oh sweet irony" I said going into laughing hysterics

"Why are you laughing?" said Damon confused but wanting to laugh too.

"That is Mike Newton. A boy who used to cry for my attention when I lived here as human. Looks like he got what he wanted: My undivided attention" I said laughing at how pathetic he looks right now, half-drained of blood.

"You are so bad," said Damon kissing me

"I know," I said giving him a kiss filled with the new ecstasies that brings fresh human blood

"Love" he said pulling away "remember tomorrow we have to visit your dad. Why don't we feed one more time to be sure no accidents will occur tomorrow?"

"Buzz kill, just like Edward. We would start the hottest make-out sessions but just as it was getting good, he would jump back to the other side of the room because she was scared of what he would do to me." I said annoyed remembering all those times we spent on my bed or on his couch just to end with him jumping away like a coward.

"Wow, yeah. Total dork. Why didn't he just change you and finish what he started?" asked Damon compelling Mike, who was on the floor forgotten, to remember this as a dream.

"Because he was a goody-two-shoes who was obsessed with the idea of saving my soul," I said licking my teeth and gums to make sure no blood was left behind to scare my next victim

"We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it," he said in a monotone compelling Jessica Stanly who was Damon's dinner and Mikes date. **(AN: he actually did say that line in episode 2: Night of the Comet)**

"Gosh Damon. I now love you even more," I said looking at poor Jessica who had a different nose, smaller waist, tanner skin, different hair, and even bigger breast.

"Why is that love?" he said fixing his jacket

"For taking me away from this town. If you hadn't I might have ended with Mike over there" I said pointing with my perfect finger to the pile on the floor.

"Well, you know that all small towns are like that: One big happy married family. There is a reason it's hard to keep secrets. Everybody is every body's cousin or something," he said shrugging and cleaning his mouth.

"Let me help you with that" I said and kissed him, scanning with my tongue any trace of blood in his mouth.

"Thank you" he said with power in his eyes.

"Anytime" I said with teasing lust.

"Come on lets go eat before all the food is intoxicated" he said pulling me towards the club.

"Name" said the guard

"Salvatore" said Damon

"Not on the list" said the guard. Gosh what a jerk

"Check again" said Damon compelling him

The guard just opened the door for us to go in.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada) __  
__I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada) __  
__I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love__  
__Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada) __  
__I can give you more (dadada da dadadada) __  
__You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch. _Sang the speakers of the club at full volume.

"Split?" asked Damon

"Let's dance first," I said pulling him to the floor.

We danced close to each other and me singing on his ears

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada) __  
__I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada) __  
__I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love__  
__Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada) __  
__I can give you more (dadada da dadadada) __  
__you kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

"Don't tempt me" said Damon.

I just laughed. "I'm hungry" I heard him say

"Fine, go. I'll meet you outside" I said giving him on more kiss.

I danced with strangers smelling for the most appetizing when a pair of strong, cold hands grabbed me and danced with me.

"Well Mr. Cullen. You are as smooth as ever," I said turning around to face his handsome but pained face

"Bella, please. This isn't you. I'm Sorry. Can we talk." He asked

"Can I ask a favor Edward?"

"Anything" he pleaded

"Sing to me the next part of the song"

"_Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah__  
__Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah__  
__Not in the back of my car, ah, ah__  
__If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah__" _He said in a monotone.

"Thanks love" I said kissing his cheek and walked away to the bar in hopes to find new blood that wasn't already drunk to the bone.


	4. IMPORTANT

I hate author's notes as chapters as much as you do, but I'm desperate. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I am having a mayor writer's block. Even thought I have the songs, I have no idea how to introduce them as chapters. Please comment or send private messages with settings and situations for the story, you will be given credit. The more situations I receive the faster ill update!


	5. Woohoo

As I was taking my third tequila shot, it takes a lot to make a vampire even tipsy, I felt arms around me.

"Listen, I'm taken. And not really on the mood right now, so please get away from me or you die" I said in a cold voice

"Ooh… someone is cranky" I heard Damon's mocking voice next to my ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just have lots to think about" I said taking in the fifth shot from the amused bar tender.

"I know, I heard. He does have a lovely singing voice" he mocked

"Shut up Damon. I don't need this right now." I was now filling the sixth shot and filling the alcohol

"Why don't you go upstage and sing me a song?" he asked kissing my neck really lightly so I could barely feel his caress but that made me wanting more.

"Ok." I said and walked up to the DJ.

Then the song came up and I was introduced

"Ladies and Gentlemen, mostly gentlemen, we have a performer in the house! Please give it up for Bella Salvatore" said the DJ

"So Imma need a couple of ladies here to join me and show 'em what were made of" I said and quickly compelled three girls that looked shy to come up and sing with me.

**Woohoo  
Woohoo  
Woohoo  
You know you really wanna wanna taste my (woohoo)****  
****You know you wanna get a peak ****w****anna see my (woohoo)****  
****You know you wanna put your lips**** w****here my hips are (woohoo) **I placed my hands right on my hips and swayed **  
****Kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)******

**All the boys think it's cake**** w****hen they taste my (woohoo)****  
****You don't even need a plate**** j****ust your face, ha (woohoo)****  
****Licky, licky, yum, yum (woohoo)****  
****What a great guy (woohoo)******

**Now kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)****  
****Kiss, kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)****  
****Kiss, kiss, kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)****  
**

I jumped off and made the other girls keep dirty dancing on the stage. I went straight for Edward who was looking from the bar. I saw Damon follow with an evil smirk on his face.

I got on Cullen's face and dang to him

******I feel awesome everywhere I go****  
****Like a lil' boy up in the candy store****  
****C-c-craving now get your hands on **I grabbed his hands (he was too astonished to say otherwise) and placed them on my hips**  
****Give it up before mama says no (ohohoho)******

**Imma let you get a little closer **__ I pushed myself so that I was crammed up on his chest**  
****Even though I ain't supposed to **I look towards Damon on the side of the wide semi-circle that had formed around the bard too see my performance. I smirked**  
****I like it's strong when it's on 'cuz****  
****I'm a little tipsy play along with me **I turned to Edward and put on an innocent face****

**You know you really wanna wanna taste my (woohoo)****  
****You know you wanna get a peak ****w****anna see my (woohoo)****  
****You know you wanna put your lips**** w****here my hips are (woohoo)  
Kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)******

**All the boys think it's cake**** w****hen they taste my (woohoo)****  
****You don't even need a plate**** j****ust your face, ha (woohoo) **I traced my fingers from his hair line down to his chin and threw him a kiss as I detached myself from him. **  
****Licky, licky, yum yum (woohoo)****  
****What a great guy (woohoo)****  
**by now all my 'back up dancers' had made their way over and were dancing on the bar.**  
****Now kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)****  
****Kiss, kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)****  
****Kiss, kiss, kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)******

**P-p-pick your glass up, you're sippin' kinda slow **__I picked up a glass of whiskey and made my way to Damon**  
****Wanna see just how you take it down low **he was now chugging the drink**  
****Hurry up I wanna see a bit more **Now he was unbuttoning his top button of his shirt**  
****Take it off before mama gets cold **I just ripped the shirt and the buttons went flying around

The guys in the circle were now woopping and hooting.****

**I know that you love me long time yeah **I sang to his face guiding him against the bar where my last victim was gaping but nobody was paying attention to him**  
****You wanna take it for a ride yeaah **I pushed him against the bar and snaked my hands behind his neck and pushed with my hips  
**I'm feeling bad and I like it ****  
****I'm a little tipsy play along with me** I put my leg down, turned my back against me and slid down

He caught me before I made it to the floor, he brought me up and kissed me while the other girls were dancing with their partners and the song was playing loudly****

**You know you really wanna wanna taste my (woohoo)****  
****You know you wanna get a peak ****w****anna see my (woohoo)****  
****You know you wanna put your lips**** w****here my hips are (woohoo) **  
**Kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)******

**All the boys think it's cake**** w****hen they taste my (woohoo)****  
****You don't even need a plate**** j****ust your face, ha (woohoo)****  
****Licky, licky, yum yum (woohoo)****  
****What a great guy (woohoo)******

**Now kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)****  
****Kiss, kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)****  
****Kiss, kiss, kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)****  
**

I got on the bar and addressed the ladies of the club**  
****All my ladies up in the place****  
****It's your turn****  
****Give the fellas a little taste****  
****Of how we work****  
**by now, most of the drunk girls were dirty dancing their partners****

**Wohohohohohoho****  
****I know I probably shouldn't but uhh I'm feeling good****  
****Wohohohohohoho****  
****I'm a little tipsy play along with me******

I made some girl from the group stand in the circle and sing the solo.****

**O-okay yes we got that hm hm ninety ninety****  
****In the Mondrian hm hm in Miami****  
****Who's galliano whip whip be yo manny****  
****In the drip drip lick lick like a lolly****  
****Ooarh left from Jamaica go a hurry in contour****  
****Jimmy AI Tom Wally a New Yoaaarh****  
****Keep me and Chrissy in Christian Dior****  
****But that was before or for youou****  
****My name Nicki, Little Daddy and you****  
****You can turn anything you put your mind to****  
****Way you French kissing fangte calero****  
****Way you work your tongue I hire you******

**You know you really wanna wanna taste my (woohoo)****  
****You know you wanna get a peak ****w****anna see my (woohoo)****  
****You know you wanna put your lips**** w****here my hips are (woohoo) **  
**Kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)******

**All the boys think it's cake**** w****hen they taste my (woohoo)****  
****You don't even need a plate**** j****ust your face, ha (woohoo)****  
****Licky, licky, yum yum (woohoo)****  
****What a great guy (woohoo)******

**Now kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)****  
****Kiss, kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)****  
****Kiss, kiss, kiss all my (woohoo)****  
****All over my (woohoo)****  
****  
****Woooooh****  
****Wanna taste my (woohoo)****  
****You wanna taste my****  
****Wanna see my****  
****Yeahh******

**Woohoo****  
****All my ladies say (woohoo)****  
****If you got a break (woohoo)****  
****Let them get a peak (woohoo)****  
****If you gotta scream (woohoo)****  
****Lemme hear you scream (woohoo)****  
****But bitches keep it clean (woohoo)(haahha)****  
****Woohoo**

When it was all over, everybody whooped and hooted and made noise as Damon kissed me to the side door and we got out. Leaving the now turned on club behind.


	6. Your Guardian Angel

**Damon**

_Bella_

**Damon sending a thougth**

BELLA'S POV

As we excited the club, I transformed into a sparrow and flew to the hotel. Damon followed as his magnificent black crow. When we landed I ran through the front desk to our room, locked myself in the bathroom, turned on the sink and the shower on full, fell to the floor and cryed my heart out.

DAMON'S POV.

Something is wrong with Bella, she only transforms into a sparrow when she is worried or her mind is really really troubled. As soon as we landed Bella locked herself in the bathroom and, using my vamp hearing to the extreme, I could barely hear her crying over the water flow.

"Bella, open up Princess." I said nocking on the door.

She just cryed harder

I kicked the door open to see her curled up in a fatal position on the floor holding her chest and crying her brains out.

I carried her to the bad where I rocked her and smothed her shirt while her tears socked in my shirt

"Shh, Shhhh…. Its ok, cry all you want. Whats wrong Princess? You are stronger than a rock, what has you crying like a banchee?" I asked her smothly

"I cant do this!" she said

"you can do anything you want to do. Now tell me why you are crying" I said and rubbed cricles on her back

"i-i-i-" she said but then she started crying too loud

"breath, breath" I said as she took big breaths to calm herself

"why are you so good to me?" she asked when she was calmer, not over crying but calm enough to talk.

"what do you mean?" I asked her

"what's so special about me that has every type of fucking creature of the fucking night rushing over me!" she yelled

I was stunned.

"Is this about the pixie vamp?" I asked

"no! yes! I don't know!" she said and cryed some more

"come sit down and we can talk about it" I said taking her hand and pulling her over back to the bed.

"No!" she yelled

"bella" I said and grabbed her arms "whats the matter with you?" I asked scared for her sanity

"I don't think I should talk about it with you" she said so low I had to strain to hear her

"who are you going to talk about it with? Elena? Stefan? Your dad? Come on, I will understand" I said

"im so confussed!" she said against my chest crying again

"about what?"

"everything!" she cryed

"ok, does this have to do with Edmund?" I asked not sure of his name

"yes" she said

"you still have feeling for him?"

"no, I love you! Well, I think I do" she said hugging me as if the next thing shell say will have me leaving her

"what do you mean?" I asked her hugging back

"I thought I love him, but he left. I thought I would run back to him next I saw him because I was so helplessly in love, but now I just want to rip him to pieces, burn them and then burn the ashes" she said

"and…" I said telling her to continue

"I feel the same or worse for you." She said scared

"oh, I see" I said understanding

"you do?"

"of course. You don't know if what you feel is real love becasuse you felt the same for Sparkles, but now you love me and your not sure if its real love what we have. Is that it?" I asked

She whimpered and cryed for 10 more minutes.

When her breathing slowed down and she was calm she looked at me.

"are you mad?" she asked scared I would leave

"mmm" I said

"you are mad" she said and pushed away.

I pulled her back to me and hummed a song, then sang,

**When I see your smile****  
****Tears run down my face****  
****I can't replace****  
****And now that I'm strong****  
****I have figured out****  
****How this world turns cold****  
****and it breaks through my soul****  
****And I know I'll find****  
****deep inside me****  
****I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall(let you fall)****  
****I'll stand up with you forever****  
****I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)****  
****Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**  
**Seasons are changing****  
****And waves are crashing****  
****And stars are falling all for us****  
****Days grow longer and nights grow shorter****  
****I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)****  
****I'll stand up with you forever****  
****I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)****  
****Even if saving you sends me to heaven****  
**  
**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart****  
****Please don't throw that away****  
****Cuz I'm here for you**  
_Please don't walk away and__  
__Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

**Use me as you will****  
****Pull my strings just for a thrill**  
_And I know I'll be okay__  
__Though my skies are turning gray_

**I will never let you fall****  
****I'll stand up with you forever****  
****I'll be there for you through it all****  
****Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

she sang with me until she fell asleep with a tear-strained face and a sad smile on her lips. Her grip on me never loosened, but kind of grew a little stronger, afraid I would leave her during the night.

**If I see you near her again, **_**I**_** will be the one who beats you to unconsiusnes, then bring you back and burn alive not even to bother and killing you first. Then I will burn the ashes and put them in a box and send it to your family so they will suffer too for hurting her. **_**Capiche? **_ I sent the thought out to his mind with as much hatred and as loud as I could to give him the biggest and first headache in the history of his kind of vamp.

**AN: **ok, so sorry it took so long but i was finishing last years exams then i moved to a different country over the summer and had to pack and then unpack my whole house then start a new school! so very bussy, plus i had a MAYOR writers block so that didnt help... ANYWAYS! this song is called "Your Guardian Angel" by the red jumpsuit apparatus, i just heard it and got the idea, plus my old notebooks with the ideas i had written during class helped a lot... Read and Review! and song requests are more than welcome!

ps. any hints on how to make new friends? im super shy and all the holy powers ever believed in know i need help on making friends...

REVIEW!


	7. Il Regalo Piu Grande

**AN: I'm really sorry I haven't updated is just that I really had no idea what to write next. I made a poll in my profile to see which name not name Bella (it will be explained). Please vote because it will be a huge help. Also, send comments on songs that you would like to make it (someday) to the story, believe it or not, they are what move the story when I'm not in a block… ENJOY!**

The next morning Bella and Damon spent the day on La Push, walking on the beach, and being a couple.

"Damon?" asked Bella eating her ice cream

"Yes, Princess?" he asked

"I want to change my name" Bella said licking her cone that was melting

"to what?" Damon chuckled looking at his mate

"I don't know. I just want to change it. Bella sounds so childish and weak. It makes me feel human." She said thinking about it.

"Ok. Any ideas on your new grown-up, strong, vampire name?" he asked following her lead

"Nop. I was hoping you would have a favorite name to call me by" she said looking at the waves

"But I like Isabella. It was very popular in Italy" he said

"Really? What other names were used? I want my new name to be Italian. Hey can you teach me?" she asked perked up

"Sarà mio piacere il mio tesoro" answered Damon charming the giddy Bella

"Oh my god! That sounds so sweet and romantic! What did you say?" asked Bella enchanted

"It will be my pleasure my darling" translated Damon with glee.

"I want to say something!" said Bella excited

"What do you want to say?" asked Damon amused

"I don't know. Tell me something" she said with sparkling eyes

"Sei la persona più bella e affascinante del mondo" said Damon

"Sei la persona più bella e affascinante del mondo" repeated Bella. "how was that?" she asked

"I have never Heard more beautiful Italian" said Damon

"Your joking. What did I say?" she asked

"You are the most beautiful and charming person in the world" said Damon kissing her on the lips.

"Sing something for me. In Italian" said Bella in a dazed voice

"Very well" said Damon as he started to sing a song he heard on the radio once.

Voglio farti un regalo  
Qualcosa di dolce  
Qualcosa di raro  
Non un comune regalo  
Di quelli che hai perso  
O mai aperto  
O lasciato in treno  
O mai accettato  
Di quelli che apri e poi piangi  
Che sei contenta e non fingi  
In questo giorno di metà settembre  
Ti dedicherò  
Il regalo mio più grande

Vorrei donare il tuo sorriso alla luna perché  
Di notte chi la guarda possa pensare a te  
Per ricordarti che il mio amore è importante  
Che non importa ciò che dice la gente perchè  
Tu mi hai protetto con la tua gelosia che anche  
Che molto stanco il tuo sorriso non andava via  
Devo partire però se ho nel cuore  
La tua presenza è sempre arrivo  
E mai partenza  
Regalo mio più grande  
Regalo mio più grande

Vorrei mi facessi un regalo  
Un sogno inespresso  
Donarmelo adesso  
Di quelli che non so aprire  
Di fronte ad altra gente  
Perché il regalo più grande  
È solo nostro per sempre

Vorrei donare il tuo sorriso alla luna perché  
Di notte chi la guarda possa pensare a te  
Per ricordarti che il mio amore è importante  
Che non importa ciò che dice la gente perchè  
Tu mi hai protetto con la tua gelosia che anche  
Che molto stanco il tuo sorriso non andava via  
Devo partire però se ho nel cuore  
La tua presenza è sempre arrivo  
E mai...

E se arrivasse ora la fine  
Che sia in un burrone  
Non per volermi odiare  
Solo per voler volare  
E se ti nega tutto quest'estrema agonia  
E se ti nega anche la vita respira la mia  
E stavo attento a non amare prima di incontrarti  
E confondevo la mia vita con quella degli altri  
Non voglio farmi più del male adesso  
Amore..  
Amore..

Vorrei donare il tuo sorriso alla luna perché  
Di notte chi la guarda possa pensare a te  
Per ricordarti che il mio amore è importante  
Che non importa ciò che dice la gente  
E poi..  
Amore dato, amore preso, amore mai reso  
Amore grande come il tempo che non si è arreso  
Amore che mi parla coi tuoi occhi qui di fronte  
Sei tu, sei tu, sei tu, sei tu, sei tu, sei tu, sei tu, sei tu  
Il regalo mio più grande

Once Damon had finished singing, Bella threw her arms around his neck and put as much passion on the kiss as she could and more. Now, Bella was sure what she felt was real and not a fling that could be easily be left behind for "protection" Bella was now sure that Damon could never leave her even if it would kill her. She may not have understood the lyrics to the song, but the love and determination coming from Damon's voice made up for it.

Song: Il Regalo Più Grande by: Tiziano Ferro

Transalation to song (roughly) I want to get you a gift  
Something sweet  
Something rare  
Not a common gift  
Like those that you lost  
Or never opened  
Or left in the train  
Or never accepted  
But those that you open and then you cry  
And you're happy and not pretending  
On this day in mid-September  
I will devote to you  
My greatest gift

I want to give your smile to the moon so that  
At night whoever sees it can think of you  
To remind you that my love is important  
And that it doesn't matter what people say  
Because you've protected me with your jealousy and  
When very tired your smile did not go away  
I have to leave but if I know in my heart  
That your presence is always an arrival  
And never a departure  
My greatest gift  
My greatest gift

I want you to get me a gift  
An unvoiced dream  
Now given to me  
One that I know not to open  
In front of other people  
Because the greatest gift  
Is only our forever

I want to give your smile to the moon so that  
At night whoever sees it can think of you  
To remind you that my love is important  
And that it doesn't matter what people say  
Because you've protected me with your jealousy and  
When very tired your smile did not go away  
I have to leave but if I know in my heart  
That your presence is always an arrival  
And never...

And if the end arrived now  
Let it be in a canyon  
Not for you to hate me  
Only because I want to fly  
And if this extreme agony denies you everything  
And if it also denies you life itself, breathe mine  
I was careful not to love before I met you  
And confused my life with that of another  
I don't want to hurt myself anymore  
Love, love

I want to give your smile to the moon so that  
At night whoever sees it can think of you  
To remind you that my love is important  
And that it doesn't matter what people say  
And then  
The love given, love taken, love never returned  
Love so great like time that never surrendered  
Love that speaks with your eyes here facing me

It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you  
My greatest gift 


	8. AN

Im sorry for putting an Authors Note as a chapter but i need your help. I am about to post another two chapters but I need the poll to be answered. If you vote now, I will post the chapters today or tomorrow. Promise. Now the poll is about which name would you like Bella to have since she is going to change it. The more votes there are and the sooner they come the sooner the chapters will be up. THANK YOU!


	9. Bonfire

As they made up on the beach, someone cleared their thought interrupting the kiss.

"Ahem. Excuse me but could you please not kiss like that? This is a family place" said a voice Bella recognized almost immediately. As the couple looked up, they saw a man who was wearing nothing but a pair of cutoff jeans.

"Jacob!" screamed Bella hugging the mountain of a friend

"Bella?" he asked

"Yeah! OMG I've missed you?" she said hugging the life out of him

"I thought you were dead!" he said hugging he back

"Well I'm not!" she said "This is Damon. My boyfriend/ husband. Were still trying to figure it out" she said introducing Damon

"What do you mean slash husband? When did you get married?" asked Jacob confused

"Well we're not married yet, like she said, we're working on it" said Damon extending his hand to greet Jacob

"Are you staying here long?" asked Jacob

"Well, we came to see dad, but I don't seem to find the courage to knock on the door" said Bella looking down.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." She said sadly

"We're having a bonfire tonight to introduce the new Imprints. You should come" said Jacob

"Can Damon come?" she asked

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, it kind of slipped away one night when I woke up screaming from a nightmare" lied Bella smoothly

"Oh, well as long as our secret its safe, its ok." Said Jacob unsure

"Don't worry, he will" she said smiling "Well, we're going to go back to the hotel and clean up. I'll see you tonight!" she said and gave him one final hug and a kiss on the cheek before pulling Damon with her to the town to feed before going to a werewolf bonfire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the end of the stories, someone hooked up an iPod and the party started. The adults left and the kids started singing and dancing. Soon they decided to have a karaoke contest.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Seth, who was playing DJ

"I think Bella should go first" said Damon

"Who's Bella?" asked Bella

"Oh so you decided your new name?" he asked

"New name?" asked Jacob "What's wrong with 'Bella' "?

"It's too and I quote "childish and weak. It makes me feel human "said Damon with his trade smirk.

"Yes, I love my dad and mom, but I am moving on and I need a new name" she said with pride.

"Well, let's hear it. What shall we call you from now on?" asked Damon.

"Anastasia Lucia Salvatore" she said

"I like it" said Damon kissing her cheek.

"Thank you" she said blushing a little bit.

"How did you come up with it?" asked Sam.

"Anastasia was my favorite Princes. Plus their Italian." She said smiling at Damon

"Love it." said Damon and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Ok. There are young people here! *_cough* _Seth _*cough*"_ said Paul

"Hey!" said Seth insulted.

"ANYWAY!" screamed Leah, changing the subject. "Why don't you go Bella? Or Anastasia?"

"Ok. What you got?" said Anastasia getting up and going towards Seth.

"So Damon, how did you meet Bella? I mean Anastasia. Wow it's so awkward calling you that" said Jacob

"You'll get used to it" said Anastasia not looking up from browsing for a song

"I met her on the woods almost dead" he said

"What do you mean?" asked Jared

"Remember the day the Cullens left? Well Edward broke up with me on the woods and then ran away. I, being love struck, ran after him. I tripped a lot and got scratched. I was bleeding to death. He gave me some blood to get better but it was too late. I died, and woke up a _normal_ vampire. Honestly I think I'm a way cooler type. Don't you think?" she said

"Um…" was said thorough out the wolves.

"Ok. So who's ready for their ears to bleed with me singing?" she asked brightly

"You're not bad." Said someone, but Anastasia was too focused on the song to care who said it.

As the song started she quickly grabbed a stick from the ground and used it as a microphone, which made everyone laugh.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine **( this verse of the song was so true since he did in fact found me a wreck on the woods and thanks to him I am a new, more alive person)**

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever **( I thought this part was funny since we were in fact going to be young for ever) **

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight…

When the song ended they all clapped and Damon stood up at vamp speed and kissed me

"Ti amo" he said in italian

"Ti amo you too" I said laughing

"Anni that was awesome! Can I call you Anni? Anastasia is so long!" said Leah. They had become friends after Anastasia helped her mom and brother after their dad died.

"I love it! You can call me whatever you want as long as it's not Bella" she said and hugged Leah.

"Ok, who's next?" said Seth

"I pick Damon!" screamed Annie before anyone got the chance. "You made me do it, so now it's your turn" she said with a determined smirk.

"Ok, come on and choose the song" said Seth

"Do I really have to?" asked Damon

"Yes because I say so" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"All right then" said a defeated Damon going over to the music

"So what's been going on since I left?" asked Bella sitting next to Jacob

"Well, Jacob imprinted" said Seth

"Thanks dude" said Jake throwing a crumbled napkin at Seth, who ducked out of the way

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?" said Annie smacking Jacob's arm playfully

"I don't know," he said "didn't think it was that important"

"Ready?" asked Damon receiving nods from everyone

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When Damon finished all the girls awed and swooned a little. Sure their boyfriend/imprints were sitting right next to them but Damon had this charm that no one could help fall under. Anastasia felt so lucky at that moment because she knew that he belonged to her and her only.

The party finished and Annie and Damon went back to the hotel.

"Thank you" she said taking off her shoes at the hotel

"What for?" asked Damon taking off his shirt

"For that song. It was really sweet." She said hugging him

"It's true. You ARE and amazing person. I love you" he said kissing her

"You have done so much for me. You stayed with me when I woke up crying. You helped me move on. You helped me grow and feel better about myself and not be scared to come out of hiding. And for that I thank you. I know it may not seem much, but this is all I can give you" said the new Anastasia going over to her speaker and hooking up her iPod. She pushed Damon to sit on the bed while the music started with its sensual tunes.

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

By this time, Damon couldn't help it and grabbed Annie and kissed her. The let the song continue to play as they were too engrossed in each other to notice.

**AN: thanks to all who voted. It was tough coming up with a name and you made it easier. **

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

**Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars (thank you ****VampireFairy13 for recommending the son****)**

**Rude Boy – Rihanna**

**Let me know if you like it how it's going and PM me if you have any ideas how they should meet Charlie. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better then don't be afraid to tell me. I can't bite you seeing as I don't know you and have no idea where you are. R&R!**


	10. Monsters

We were sleeping in the hotel when my pone suddenly rang.

My mind has changed  
my body's frame but god I like it  
my hearts aflame  
my body's strained but god I like it

Charge me your day rate  
ill turn you out in kind  
when the moon is round and full  
gonna teach you tricks that'll blow your  
mongrel mind

"What Jacob!" I asked annoyed

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked

"You have your own special ringtone" I said laughing at my joke

"Really?" he asked flattered

"Yes now what do you want? I'm really tired" I said yawning

"You're _tired? _I thought you said you were a vamp" he said confused

"I AM! I am a better, more improved, less creepy vamp. Now tell me what you want before I go over there and rip your heart out and shove it down your through. Something I'm very good at" I said smiling at Damon who was smiling at the memory of when he said that.

"Wow, you got violent. Anyways, Charlie's here" he said

"So? Doesn't he go there like every weekend to fish or something?"

"Yeah well, he knows Billy" he said nervous

"And I know the lady at the grocery store. Your point is?"

"He knows Billy _really _well" he said emphasizing on really

I sat up straight, wide awake now. "He wouldn't" I said

"No he wouldn't but Billy can't really hold down a secret

"Then how do you explain Charlie not knowing you have a tail!"

"Billy knows that if Charlie finds out from him, the other elders will do bad things to him"

"Well tell Billy I will do _worse_ things to him" I threated with a growl

"I'm just calling to give you a heads up" said Jacob scared

"Well you better hope he holds it in before I get there or I will surprisingly blank out and lose control over my body and horrible things will happen Jacob. HORRIBLE things" said Bella hanging up.

"Get up" she said harshly at Damon

"Why do I have to pay for a puppy's mistake?" he said rolling over not wanting to get up

"If you don't get up right now, you will find your leather jacket suddenly MIA" I said closing the Bathroom door. I showered and put on a pair of black pants with a black shirt that had some pink scribbles on, Nike shoes with a pink check mark, one of my lapis rings (the one Damon gave me when he proposed), my lapis necklace, some dangling earrings and two more rings. I grabbed my phone and put on some dark tinted ray bans to cover the bright sun.

When we got to Jacob's house, I saw Charlie's cruiser parked on the driveway.

I knocked on the door and Jacob answered

"Hey" he said as he closed the door behind him.

**3****RD**** PERSON (INSIDE)**

Charlie was sitting in the Black's couch, and he could see that Billy was nervous and Jacob kept looking at the door.

There was a knock on the door and Jacob flew to it.

"I'll get it" he screamed

"Is he ok?" asked Charlie

"Oh yeah, he's fine" said Billy dismissingly

"Hey" said Jacob closing the door quickly

"HEY? YOU SAY HEY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU BETTER HOPE HE DIDN'T OPEN HIS MOUTH OR YOU WILL BE RUNNING WITH THREE LEGS!" screamed a female at Jacob

Jacob said something that was not heard by the door

"AND WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT THAT! JACOB BLACK YOU ARE SOO LUCKY DAMON FINDS YOU AMUSING BECAUSE YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW!" she screamed

Jacob said something else and was answered by another voice, it was deeper this time, a male.

The door opened again and Jacob came in followed by a man in all black and a girl in black as well. As soon as Charlie saw her, his heart picked up and he almost couldn't breathe.

"Bella" he breathed out

**NORMAL POV (BELLA / ANASTASIA)**

"Hey" said Jacob nervously

"HEY? YOU SAY HEY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU BETTER HOPE HE DIDN'T OPEN HIS MOUTH OR YOU WILL BE RUNNING WITH THREE LEGS!" I screamed launching myself at Jacob but Damon grabbed me holding me back

"Shhh! He still doesn't know I'm a shifter" said Jacob pleading

"AND WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT THAT! JACOB BLACK YOU ARE SOO LUCKY DAMON FINDS YOU AMUSING BECAUSE YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW!" I yelled struggling to get free

"Your keeping me alive?" asked Jacob

"You're a fun species to keep around" said Damon like it was nothing

"Would you like to come in?" asked Jacob

"We would love to" answered Damon with a smile before I could curse at Jacob till his ears bled.

"Fine" I grumbled

"Promise not to kill anybody?" asked Jacob

"No" I said at the same time that Damon said "She promises"

"OK. Come in" he said opening the door and going in.

I went in after Damon. He passed the threshold but I looked at my feet and tested the door before I passed, paranoid I guess.

"Bella" said Charlie too low for a human to hear

"Hey dad" I said looking up and smiling

"Bella?" he asked

"Yeah. Well actually I changed my name. It's Anastasia Lucia Salvatore" I said

"Salvatore?" he asked looking at Damon

"No, well yes, but I'm not married. It's complicated, were getting there" I said

"Complicated how?" he asked

"How about we go back to your—the house, and I'll explain everything" I said

"Ok" he said getting up and saying bye to Billy. "We'll talk later Billy" he said going out the door

"Yeah Billy, we will talk later" I said darkly before following my dad out the door.

Charlie got in the car and we followed in Damon's car.

"Are you sure? We could always wipe his memory" said Damon looking at me

"Shut up. I need to think" I said turning on the radio and focusing on the song to clear my mind

Girl, what's come between you and me  
look right through me  
I won't let it go  
I can't help this feeling anymore  
I will go anywhere  
maybe you'll see me  
(ohhhh)

We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see

It came as no surprise  
You bring me back to life  
Believe me  
You bleed for me  
I'll bleed for you  
I caught you walking through walls  
Drowned with applause  
From a world that makes me crazy  
(ohhhh)

We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see

We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
We are the voices  
We are the voices  
We are the voices  
Underneath your bed  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are the mistaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
inside your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read

We are  
We are the mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see 

The song made me laugh, if only it would be as simple as telling Charlie that I am "the monster underneath his bed".

"We're here" said Damon pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Great" I said gritting my teeth

I knocked on the door and waited for Charlie to open.

"Bella" he said looking at me.

"Yeah Dad, it's me, it's not a dream and you're not crazy" I said regretting how harsh it came out. Damon is rubbing on to me.

He looked really hurt

"I'm sorry, I haven't been myself lately" I mumbled down

"Its fine" he said going inside the house. When he figured that we weren't following him he turned around looking confused

"You have to invite me in" I said, hating how I had to ask to be invited in in my own house.

"Oh, of course. Come in" he said looking at us.

I carefully looked down at the edge of the door and moved my foot closely towards it. When it passed, I let out a breath I had been holding and looked up at Charlie who had a really confused looked in his face.

I passed him and went to the living room and sat down on the couch playing with my ring.

"Bella," Charlie began

"Ok, dad, I will tell you anything you want to know. Anything at all. But let me explain first. I'm really sorry I have been gone for the past two years without ever contacting you. I'm sorry I was a jerk at the door and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before." I said with tears now running down my face

"Tell me what Bella?" he asked

I then proceeded to tell him everything that happened since my first day at school back three years ago.

"So Edward and his family are vampires?" Charlie asked in a state of pure shock.

"Well like to call them fairies, but yeah that's the general idea" said Damon smirking

"What do you mean?"

"What he means," I said glaring at Damon, then turning on my father "Is that they are not the only kind of Vampires there are"

"I don't understand"

"There is another kind of Vampires. These are the more traditional ones; Hollywood's version was a little over the top but they got the main facts down. Burn in the sun, fangs, stake through the heart." I explained

"How do you know this?" he asked

"Well, I'm one of them." I said looking down

"What?"

"Yeah. But our kind is more complicated. We do burn in the sun, but Damon and I are protected with this rock, that has to be spelled by a witch." I said showing him my ring, I didn't mention the necklace under my shirt in case he doesn't take it well and rips it off and shoves me into the light.

"Witched are real too?" he asked paling a little.

"Yeah, but not all of them are bad. Actually I've only met one bad witch but she was forced into it so it really doesn't count" I said

"What else?" Charlie asked in a voice straining to be calm

"About us or about what else is out there?" I asked

"You first"

"Um, well, we do have fangs, and we sleep, which is nice and not creepy, stake through the heart works, we have to be invited in as you saw before, doesn't have to be a resident of the premises, just human. Vervain is our kind of Kryptonite. Garlic doesn't work. Holy Water and Crosses work only if the person who is using the strongly believes so, but it only slows us down, not really hurting us" I said listing the ways my father could kill me "Am I missing anything?" I asked Damon

"We have abilities" he put in

"Oh yes, we have Powers," I said looking at my dad

"Powers? Like what?" he asked

"Well, compulsion is the basic one. But the more you feed, the more Powers you get." I said

"Feed? As in blood?" he asked looking really scared for once

"Yes, dad. We drink blood. It doesn't have to be human, it can be animal blood like the Cullens, but that just sustains our kind, we continue to exists without much strength." I said

"Do you?" he started but stopped "Do you kill?" he asked me

"No! we don't need to. We can just take a little and then erase the memory, that's compulsion. But Damon and I, we drink from blood banks. It's not really compared to the fresh stuff but it's still human. Animal blood is disgusting." I said making a face remembering when I tried it. The look on my dad's face was surprised "It's like drinking cold milk from the fridge instead of heating it up, it's cold, but it's still milk. And I can't believe I'm talking about blood with my human father. And I can't believe I just called my father 'human'" I said shaking my head and looking down.

"It's ok. It's the truth I guess. You're my daughter and as long as you're breathing and happy, then I guess I can cope" he said.

"Thank you" I said tearing up again

"No problem. So tell me what else I should look out for in the night. Now that I know Vampires and Witches exists, should I start making silver bullets?" he asked, laughing a little. Damon and I looked at each other. "Werewolves are real too?" asked Charlie with big eyes

"Yeah, well silver doesn't really bother them" I said "we don't know what does, but on the other hand, they only change once a month, and we scooped the town, no wolfs to worry about" I said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, thanks. I guess" Charlie said uncomfortable.

"Sure thing" I said looking down and playing with my ring. The silence was growing and making me uncomfortable.

"How did you" Charlie started but stopped again

"How did I Change?" I asked and he nodded. "Well that day I disappeared, Edward took me to the forest and broke up with me, leaving me alone. I was a really clumsy mess back then and hormonal. So I chased after him and tripped a lot. I ended up with so many cuts and gashes that I was bleeding to death. That's when Damon found me. He gave me some of his blood to stop the bleeding; our blood cures you by the way; but it was too late, I had bled too much and eventually died. But since I had Damon's blood in my system, I woke up a creature of the night. I've been with him ever since. He taught me how to feed without killing and how to control my thirst. I've also gotten better at using my Powers and living a non-living life" I said looking at Damon smiling at him.

"Thank you" said Charlie to Damon, who had a really surprised look on his face "thank you for taking care of her and making her happy. I can see she is more free with herself that when she was with Edward." Said my dad

"It's my pleasure" said Damon looking at me and giving me a kiss.

"Oh and about that. Tell me Bella, how come you are not a Swan anymore?" he asked eyeing my ring

"Oh, well you see, after a year of becoming a different person, I started to introduce myself as Bella Salvatore; Damon proposed to me and gave me this ring. I haven't said yes so we haven't gotten married. I changed my name to Anastasia Lucia Salvatore a couple of days ago; you can call me Bella if you want. I'm sorry I haven't been here for two years but I was getting used to being around humans, and I wanted to make sure I didn't attack you the minute I saw you because according to the Cullens, my blood smelled sweeter and better than the average human. I didn't know if that was the case with you, but I wanted to make sure none the less" I explained.

"You have other powers?" Charlie asked

"Yeah I can change into two different animals, and have slight control over the weather" I said proudly of my Powers, hey they are extremely hard to control especially the weather.

"What animals can you turn into?" he asked

"An Owl and a sparrow" I said

"Can you turn too" Charlie asked Damon

"A black Crow" he said

"Oh," Charlie said. The silence was growing again, "Oh and yes, you can marry my daughter" said Charlie out of the blue

"Really?" I asked

"He's better than Cullen, as far as I can see" he said

"Oh, um, Thank you" said Damon smirking at me

"What are you smirking about Salvatore?" I asked glaring at him

"Now you have no excuses" he simply said

"I guess I don't" I said "Thanks dad" I turned with sarcasm

"He sleeps right?" asked Charlie

"Yeah?" I said confused

"Good. Because let me tell you, as quiete as he was, I could always hear Cullen coming into your room at night, those walls are very thing and after he sang you to sleep, I could hear him talking to himself about how beautiful and fragile you were. That wasn't a healthy relationship because I could see how he made your decisions for you and treated you as if you would break for just breathing. I'm glad Damon found you and that you are your own person. I love you Bella and I will always back you up on your decisions." He said and I threw myself at him and hugged the lights out of him.

"I love you too dad" I said crying. I made the mistake of inhaling and took a sniff of his smell. I felt my vampire face come out, the veins and fangs and let go of him and turned away.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he sounded hurt. Luckily Damon answered for him

"You smell really nice, and she is still new to this life. Her vampire face comes out when she is ready to feed. But don't worry, your safe" said Damon from the couch.

"Is this true?" Charlie asked. I nodded my head because my face was away from me. I stiffen when I felt his hand on my shoulder "Can I see?" he asked

I slowly turned around, showing him my face.

"Wow" he said taking a breath of surprised "Amazing"

Slowly, my veins disappeared and my fangs grew small again

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" he said sincerely.

After all the explanations were out the way and the 'almost-killing-my-dad' show, we spent the day talking and catching up. When it got late, Damon and I said our goodbyes and went out.

Damon was waiting in the car when my dad turned to me at the door.

"Thank you Bella, for telling me the truth. But next time you go, call me and keep my nerves at ease. You may be another species but you're still my daughter." He said hugging me

"I will dad. Thanks for not freaking out. Oh and please don't tell Renee."

"Don't need to tell me twice. She probably will not take it as well as me" he said

"Thanks dad. I love you" I said hugging him again and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I love you too" he said and let me go.

I walked to the car and jumped in. I closed the door and looked back to see my dad at the door smiling at me

"I honestly don't know what you were worried about" said Damon as we sped out of the house

"Oh shut up. I would like to see you going to your father and telling him that you are dead and still walking this earth." I said with sarcasm

"Stefan did that for me. After our father killed us, Stefan went back and told the old fool we weren't dead. Then Stefan killed him and drank his blood completing the transformation. He then brought me a young girl for me to finish transforming too after we made a deal of not completing the change and dying. I promised him an eternity of torture, that's how we came to be the close bonded family that we are today" he answered with gloom

"I didn't know that" I said quietly

"Yeah, so if you want to thank someone for this master piece before you, thank Stefan" said Damon with sarcasm

"I'll keep that in mind. But in the meantime, what do you say we drop the car and fly to Vegas? We got the green light after all" I said smirking

"With pleasure Miss-soon-to-be-Salvatore" he said laughing.

When we got the hotel, we dropped the car and changed into our animal selves.

If you were human and were looking at the sky, you would see a Black Owl and a Black Crow flying together in the night sky towards Vegas…

**AN:**

**Sorry for the delay I was just stuck. I'm starting to make sets of clothes for the chapters, (they also help me write). The next chapter, I don't know when it will be up; let's hope by Friday or sometime next week. Remember, the more comments, the faster the updates! Also remember to send in your favorite songs and they may be the reason for upcoming chapters. Check out my profile for the outfits in this story!**


	11. So Sorry, That I Hate Myself

Hellloo people! I am writing to you to announce that since I am so lazy and have spent such a long time trying to continue the stories I don't even remember how I started to write, I am putting them up for adoption.

**Her IPod**has currently found a nice loving parent in . Hope you are all as nice to her/him as you are to me.

**Music and Lyrics** is currently homeless. I will try and remember what I was thinking when the idea came to my head to give you a clue where this was going but if you rather just take the idea and make soup with it, fine by me. Just contact me first. I don't know when the story when the new version will be up, I just now it will not be by me.

So this is how it's gonna roll.

You will write a summery or a continuing chapter to **Music and Lyrics** and I will choose who gets to take her home. Then we will get contact and I will sign the paper over the adoption. I will gladly help out with the story and recommend ideas on how it will now grow, but if you don't want me to, just give me the link so I can follow it, I love to read other peoples work after all.


End file.
